


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by nerdsquad45



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/F, aka i got sucked into a hallmark movie last night and then thought of choni, and being cute with cheryl, choni, gonna be cute af, hallmark movie but gay, if u like christmas, toni being cute with kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsquad45/pseuds/nerdsquad45
Summary: Toni is a famous author, teaching thousands of queer women (and some straight men) how to live a ‘bachelor’ life in style. Cheryl is her much too perky, Christmas-obsessed neighbor. When Toni is forced to look after her young niece and nephew, she just might find christmas magic and someone under the mistletoe. Inspired by Christmas Next Door (a Hallmark Christmas movie) except its GAY.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Have you ever been sucked into a Hallmark Christmas movie? Do you secretly love them? But, do you wish they were gay? Me too. Hope you enjoy!

“No, Jug, it’s fine really. I can watch Liam and Chelsea. They can crash here. They’re easy kids and I’m sure they’ll love hanging with their cool Aunt Toni,” Toni Topaz said over the phone to her one of best friends (and essentially brothers) Jughead Jones.

“You’re the best Toni, I hope you know how much Betty and I appreciate this.”

“Of course. That’s what friends are for, right? See you Friday.” She hung up the call and sighed. Toni hadn’t really expected to become a babysitter for the next two weeks. After all, her book deadline was ever approaching. Writing had always been important to Toni, but what launched her career was a blog where she wrote about living the ultimate bachelorette lifestyle. It was an instant hit and she soon had a book deal in her lap. 2 full books and a cookbook later and she hit writer's block.

“Well, maybe the kids will distract me and then I’ll have fresh eyes for my pages,” she thought aloud.

* * *

 

Friday arrived sooner than expected and before Toni knew it, Jughead, Betty and their kids were waiting on her doorstep.

“Hey guys, come on in!” Toni bent down and scooped up two little duffel bags, slinging them over her shoulder. “Let’s get you guys settled in and then we can kick Mom and Dad out, ok?” She joked to the kid’s amusement.

As she showed Liam and Chelsea their guest room, Betty smiled and said, “Toni, thank you again for having them. We were so worried we would ruin their holiday season by going away two weeks before Christmas, but duty calls and I know they’ll have a great time with you.”

_Shit_ , Toni thought, _I kinda forgot it was Christmas._ Toni had never been a big ‘holiday’ person due to the lack of a tight-knit family. She never really experienced a ‘ holly jolly’ Christmas.

“Oh, uh yeah! Of course. Love the holidays. Christmas spirit and all.”

“And there is the ever-smooth Toni Topaz for ya.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know, I’m very smooth. You don’t get to be a leading lifestyle author for nothing dude.”

Jughead and Betty just rolled their eyes. They loved Toni and they loved Toni’s writing. As travel writers, they all understood each other’s art. But, they also knew there was more to Toni than being a ‘bachelorette’ and dating different women every week.

“Have a great trip guys and I’ll see you Christmas Eve, right?”

“Absolutely! Friendsmas, like Friendsgiving but at Christmas.”

“Ah the brilliant Jughead Jones, creative extraordinaire,” Toni teased.

“That’s fair, Jug,” Betty said before they both gave Toni a hug and say their goodbyes to Liam and Chelsea.

“So guys, what do we wanna do tonight?”

“Movie!” Liam exclaimed.

“Christmas movie!” Chelsea followed and gave a big pout to her ‘Aunt’ Toni. “

Go pick one out on Netflix, I’ll get the popcorn,” Toni complied. How could she say no to that face?

* * *

The next day, Toni was tasked with taking Chelsea and Liam to school. She made them breakfast, rounded up their backpacks and they were dressed and out the door with five minutes to spare. She was killing this parenting thing. Until she realized that her two-door Mercedes sports car probably wasn’t going to fit her and two little munchkins.

“Aunt Toni, there’s only two seats.”

“Oh sh-shoot. Shoot. Hmm, how about we squeeze in today and then I’ll find something bigger for tomorrow?”

“Ok, shotgun!” Liam squealed as he ran towards the car.

“Bud, you both have to be shot- y’know what, nevermind.”

* * *

 

That afternoon, Toni polled the neighborhood, looking to see if she could borrow someone’s SUV or minivan for a more school drop offs. After many nos, Toni arrived at her direct next-door neighbor Cheryl’s house. Much to Toni’s chagrin, Cheryl (and her best friend and roommate, Veronica) had already decorated her house to the max. Lights from every rafter, wreaths on every window and of course, light up reindeer scattered throughout the yard. Toni knocked on a much too festive door.

“Hi Toni. Merry Christmas!”

“Still two weeks away,” Toni mumbled but smiled, “Hi Cheryl, thanks you too. I have a favor to ask, would you happen to have an SUV or something I could borrow a few times this week? I’m babysitting my niece and nephew and-”

“-and let me guess, your ultimate sports car isn’t great for drop off?” Cheryl quipped.

“Bingo. I would trade cars with you for a few days? I would even take you for a test ride if you wanted,” she finished with a smirk. Cheryl was hot, she might as well shoot her shot.

“I’m happy to switch for a few days, no test ride necessary.” Cheryl rolled her eyes. Sure, Toni was attractive but she was just a flirt.

“Disappointing but I do really appreciate this! Thank you!”

“Of course Toni! You should bring your niece and nephew over sometime, I’d love to meet them.”

“Sure thing, they love Christmas so I’m sure they’d be in awe of your place.”

“Well, will you be getting some Christmas decorations of your own?”

“Nah, it’s not really my thing. Besides, Sweet Pea would never let me live it down.”

“Of course, you can’t lose your reputation with the guys, can you?”

“Guess not, well here’s my keys and thank you again, Cheryl. You’re truly a lifesaver.”

“Bye Toni,” Cheryl said as she closed her front door. Her best friend Veronica entered immediately.

“So what was that about, huh?” She said with a smirk.

“She just needed to trade cars for a few days. That’s all.”

“Sure. Cheryl, she’s obviously flirting with you! Why don’t you go for it?”

“Veronica, she’s not a commitment type of girl and I am. It would never work. Ok?”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not interested!”

“Veronica, if you don’t drop it, I am definitely not sharing my Christmas cookie recipe with you. Ever.”

“Point taken. Let’s get baking then!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and the kids do something nice for Cheryl. Cheryl does something nice for Toni in return ( ;) lol mind out of the gutter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back! hope you all enjoy! trying to update weekly! but finals might throw off that plan but I hope you'll stick with this! thank you for all the nice comments, they mean a lot :)

“Ok guys, here’s the gameplan: my neighbor Cheryl has let us use her car this week so…”

“We should do something nice to thank her?” Liam suggested. 

“Perfect bud! What a little gentleman you are, huh?” Toni teased. Liam, naturally, blushed.

“Do you guys have any ideas for something nice we could do?”

“We could make cookies!” 

“Sure Chels, we could make cookies! I bet she would like that. Let’s see what kind…”

As the trio started their baking, Toni realized that this babysitting gig was more fun than she expected. Liam and Chelsea weren’t super little anymore and they were smart kids, who were definitely mature for their age. Toni made a mental note to tell Jughead how good of a job he and Betty were doing with these kids. Plus, they weren’t bad for the ego either. Liam and Chelsea both couldn’t get enough of their cool Aunt Toni. Although, having soda after 7pm and watching movies most nights definitely aided that reputation.

“Liam, can you set the timer for 12 minutes while I put the cookies in the oven?”

“Sure, Aunt Toni!”

“Ok great, so those should be ready soon then we can taste test some and bring them over to Cheryl’s.”

“What’d you do in school today anyways? Since it was just a half day?”

“Well, in my class, we had to draw the holiday stuff we do in our house and then share.”

“Oh yeah? What’d you draw?”

Liam hopped off his stool at the island and reached into his backpack to pull out his drawing.

“This is our Christmas tree and we usually get a really big one! Then, I drew some presents under the tree and mom and dad and you and Uncle Sweets because that’s what we usually do on Christmas Eve.”

“That’s awesome Liam!” Toni said, realizing that this year was going to be a little different for these kids. Even though Betty and Jug would be back Christmas Eve, Liam and Chelsea didn’t get a full Christmas season that they were used to. 

“How about you, Chelsea? What’d you do in school today?”

“We also had to draw! But we had to draw what we wanted for Christmas. Here it is!”

On a pink piece of paper was a drawing of a zoo which made Toni wrinkle an eyebrow.

“You want a zoo?”  
“Not a real one, Aunt Toni! Just a toy one.”

“Oh that’s really cool, Chels!” 

“Are you going to put them on the fridge?” Liam asked as he handed Toni his drawing, “Mom and Dad usually do.”

“I would be honored to put your drawings on the fridge,” Toni said, bowing as she accepted the papers from each kid, causing them to giggle. As she grabbed magnets from the drawer and hung them up, the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll be right back! Keep an eye on the timer, Liam.” She said as she made a show of sliding in her socks towards the door. She lived to impress. Toni spotted red hair through the door and knew it was Cheryl right away.

“Perfect timing,” she greeted as she opened the door.

“What can I say? I have a gift,” she joked before tilting her head to the side, “but for what?”

“Well, I really appreciate you swapping cars with me for the week so we made you some cookies.”

“That’s so sweet Toni. You didn’t have to do that. And I’m guessing ‘we’ is referring to your niece and nephew?”

“Yeah, come on in, I’m sure they’d love to meet you. What brings you to my humble abode anyways?”

“Well, I have your keys, I wasn’t sure how long we were swapping for and I don’t have your number so I just thought I’d swing by and check in.”

“That was a very casual way to prompt me to give my number.”

“I-” Cheryl’s cheeks turned a bright red. 

“Which I will. But, the kids are actually off for break starting now so I’m good to switch back.”

“Perfect. And that’s so fun, they must be excited.”

“They can tell you! Liam, Chelsea, this is Cheryl my neighbor. Cheryl, this is Liam and Chelsea.”

“Nice to meet you two! I was just asking your Aunt Toni if you were excited to be on break?”

“Yeah! 7 sleeps until Christmas!!!” Liam said with a big grin. Kid loves Christmas. 

“Well, I’m really excited too. Christmas is my favorite holiday.”

“Do you live in the white house? With all the decorations?” Chelsea asked.

“I sure do!” 

“It looks so pretty! Aunt Toni, when are we gonna get decorations?”

“Uh, soon Chels, how about this weekend?”

“Yay!” 

Cheryl shot Toni a pointed look and quietly said “What happened to your no decorations policy?”

“Could you say ‘no’ to that face?”

“Wow. Toni Topaz, you are a changed woman. And it’s been what, 7 days?” Cheryl teased.

“Having kids has really changed me, what can I say?” Toni retorted playfully. “Anyways, the cookies should be done by now, would you like to taste one?”

“Of course! I bet they are delicious!” She said to Liam and Chelsea.

“Well, they are made by a cookbook author if I say so myself.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes but laughed, “And what’s the next book? Aunt Toni?”

“I don’t know if that fit-”

“Fits with your image?” 

“Look at you, finishing my sentences, Red.”

“Red, that’s a new one.”

“Well, you just met my pseudo-children so I figured we were at that level.”

“Aunt Toni, are they done?” Liam interrupted before Cheryl could respond. 

Toni crouched before the oven, “Yeah Bud, I would say they are.” She pulled the tray from the oven and transferred the cookies to a cooling rack.

“Ok, you can try them, but they might be hot so be careful,” she warned as the kids raced for a cookie. Cheryl was only a step behind them. 

“So what do you think?”

“Not bad.”

“Not bad?! Please, I know they’re good.”

“If I tell you that they’re good, will it cause your ego to soar?”

“Is that your way of telling me they’re good?”

“You really are insufferable, you know that,” Cheryl responded, but her grin gave her meaning away. 

Before Toni could respond, her phone lit up. 

“Sorry I have to take this, it’s my agent,” she said while grabbing her phone and heading into the hallway.

“Hi Mark.”

“Toni- glad to hear your voice. How’s the new book coming along?”

“It’s coming.” Her shoulders sunk. Toni didn’t like to lie.

“And we’ll have those pages by the end of next week?”  
“You got it, Mark.”

“Alright then, I just wanted to check in. Talk soon.” Toni rubbed her forehead and sighed.

“Everything ok?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m just having some trouble with ideas for the next book and pages.”

“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

“No it’s ok, I think I just need some time to focus on them.”

“Well, I’m sure that’s not easy with two little ones running around-”

“Cheryl- they’re 9 and 10.”

“Still! You get my point. Would it help if they were out of your hair for a few hours?”

“What are you saying?” Toni asked with a smile.

“Well, Veronica and I are going iceskating tonight, would the kids like to join us?”

“Are you sure? You’ve done a lot for me this week already.”

“I’m positive. That’s what neighbors are for.”

“Then, I’ll ask them. Thank you, Cheryl.”

As expected, Liam and Chelsea were delighted to go ice skating and even more excited to spend time with the master of Christmas, Cheryl. And Toni was delighted to have some alone time to get to work.


End file.
